Mortem
by Lilah Whitlock
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is a typical high-school girl with big ambitions and bigger dreams. In a blink of the eye, her whole thinking-process shifts upon meeting Edward Cullen; the mysterious boy who just moved in with his family. But when new guests arrive at the wooden threshold of Forks, Bella finds herself questioning her heart and her mind.


_**Mortem**_

_There's a cold dark corner,_

_In my room_

_It whispers to me_

_And says I'm coming for you_

_**Book/Movie/Fandom: The Twilight Saga**_

_**Rating: PG13 (may contain some sensitive and trigger material; so be warned)**_

_**Genre: Romance/Angst**_

_**Warnings: All Human; Alternative Universe (may contain some OC's)**_

_**Isabella's POV:**_

I glanced around the vast room with barely contained nervousness and giddines. It was my first time meeting Edward's family and I wasn't that sure of what an impression I would leave on the Cullen family.

The family moved to the rainy town of Forks approximately two years ago; it was a refreshing change and surprise for the measly number of inhabitants here; especially for Mrs. Stanley. That woman just _loves _new gossip material.

The family itself was pretty strange; all of them looked like they've stepped out of a reality show spinning it's plot and point around a very successful, idilic family of five.

And that's how I got to meet Edward, the love of my life.

Falling in love with Edward was as easy as breathing. The guy was just like a real-life Prince Charming; handsome, quiet, smart and quite rich. But I fell in love with the Edward he rarely showed to the others; the romantic, cheesy teenage boy who was as virgin as I was.

We soon became a couple. Most of the female population at the Forks High were turning green from envy and the jealous glares were a bit intimadating to me, but Edward assured me that it will pass, as soon as they get new meat to feast upon.

It was as he said (when wasn't it?), and we were finally left alone. We are dating for a couple of months now, and it's our anniversary today. His parents _knew _we were dating; they just never met me. And I only knew about them just as much as the rest of Forks.

Beautiful, successful; everything Forks hated about others. The perfect life they lead while they rotted in a town covered in green and brown.

So when Edward finally arrived to pick me up and assured me with his velvet voice that everything would be alright; I was calmer and prepared for meeting them.

I gaped when I looked at their house; it was huge, fashionably decorated and looked like a castle made of glass.

„Welcome, to the Cullen household." He said dramatically and I laughed while entering the mansion. I was greeted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen, both smiling warmly,

„Welcome, Bella. Edward has told us so much about you." Esme said, her voice harbouring a slight accent which I couldn't quite pinpoint. I returned the smile, albeit shyly and stuck out my hand, and watched with awe as her slender arm moved gracefully, accepting my sweating hand and not even commenting, for which I was grateful.

„Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. You have a wonderful home." I complimented and she beamed at me, warm green eyes shining with pride,

„Thank you, dear. And call me Esme." I nodded and turned my attention to Carlisle, whom I've visited frequently, due to my unnatural clumsiness;

„Nice to meet you again, Dr. Cullen." He chuckled and nodded,

„Nice to see you somewhere else instead of the hospital. And it's Carlisle." I smiled and looked around again, absolutely awed by the modern interior of the house hidden in the woods.

„Bell!"

„Bella!" two loud voices echoed from the staircase and I laughed seeing Emmett and Alice, Edwards younger sister and older brother.

Emmett was a football player and he was basically a big buffoon with a heart-warming smile and bulging mucles stretched across his body. Alice, compared to him, was a doll with pixie-cut black hair and a wild gleam in her eyes.

„So you finally decided to come over, huh?" she asked smirking and I rolled my eyes hiding the traitorius blush rising to my cheeks. Edward's arm wrung itself around my shoulders and he scolded his sibling,

„Stop it Alice." He said smiling that crooked smile fo his and I found myself being dazzled. That brought another wave of laughter and I chuckled with them, trying to surpress the feeling of longing to have a family filled with laughter and smiles.

_Since that day, I was absorbed by the Cullens. I was absorbed in their perfection and I pushed myself to be more like them; the embodiment of perfection. I was a frequent visitor of their mansion and I was accepted._

_I was caught in their web and I didn't know my way out._

_I never wanted to leave it until now._


End file.
